Organizations that offer products and/or services have traditionally relied on customer service representatives to interact with customers. Call centers staffed with human representatives can provide certain advantages, particularly for customers who wish to speak to a human. However, such staffing can be cost-prohibitive for the organization and often results in inefficient account servicing with substantial wait times for customers. To reduce cost and increase account servicing efficiency, many organizations use interactive voice response (IVR) systems or programs that generate automatic written, auditory, or video responses via web and/or mobile device application channels. Such systems can provide customers with requested information and perform routine account actions without having to maintain a large workforce of customer service agents. While cost effective, existing computerized customer interaction systems tend to provide an impersonal and robotic user experience, limited by scripted questions and responses, and can require a cumbersome authorization process for each customer-service session.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide efficient and cost-effective customer interaction systems. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.